Talk:Scribe scroll
__TOC__ Requires... I have confirmed that this feat was added to the no-expansion game at some point (checked with version 1.69), so the Hordes expansion is not required to get this feat. However, this feat was not included in the original game, so it had to have been added with a patch at some point. I am guessing it was added when HotU was released (patch 1.59), but I do not know that for certain. I just know that it would not have been added earlier. ;) Does anyone happen to have the original game (or the original + SoU, as long as HotU is not installed) patched to something in the 1.59-1.68 range to better narrow down when it was added? (I'll have the article say 1.59 until we get better info, since that seems most likely.) --The Krit 18:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Scribing unusable scrolls This is the list of 8 spells which can be scribed by a particular class but after doing so, the default scroll which is created is unusable by the scriber due to the class restrictions imposed by the associated blueprint of the standard palette: Bard - Sound burst Cleric - Eagle's splendor, Fox's cunning, Owl's wisdom, Remove curse, Scare Druid - Monstrous regeneration, Stoneskin This should be comprehensive (somewhere in the neighborhood of 280 scrolls reviewed), but feel free to random sample check my findings. As for the Silence spell, I just completed a correction of the table to delete bard as an eligible scriber of that spell per in-game testing. Not sure how it slipped by but now it is correct. Also, there are many default scrolls that are usable by classes that cannot scribe them but I see no value in including that list since they will be outlined in red if unusable by the buyer when offered for purchase at a shop. I would think a note may suffice rather than creating another column to handle the few exceptions listed above. Comments? --Iconclast 04:39, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * The table is more bugged than I had thought for listing classes. Most of yours cannot be scribed by the class. I just got back from running a script which created the scrolls from the 2da reference and if the class restrictions were inappropriate, it would also create that scroll in the PCs inventory. After running that script for all casting classes, I have the follow results (results that are stricken out are because the class wouldn't be able to cast the spell anyway). :: Wiz/Sorc: Sound Burst :: Cleric: Remove Curse :: Druid: Stoneskin, Protection from alignment :: Paladin: None :: Ranger: Protection from alignment, Magic circle vs. alignment :: Bard: Sound Burst : The remaining five are results from this article misidentifying a class as able to scribe. It looks like the article assumed that the class' ability to cast matched the ability to scribe, which means the column needs to be cleaned up to reflect the ability to scribe.WhiZard 05:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *Updated the class listing. It should read correctly now. If anyone is interested, below is a list of spells that can be cast from spellbook but will not scribe to a scroll. ::Wiz/Sorc: Remove Blindness/Deafness, Shades, Undeath to Death ::Cleric: Scare, Eagle's Splendor, Owl's Wisdom, Fox's Cunning, Negative Energy Ray, all domain spells (except barkskin) ::Paladin: None ::Ranger: Blade thirst ::Druid: Monstrous regeneration ::Bard: Remove Disease, War Cry, Amplify, Dirge, Silence :WhiZard 18:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * I added a flag that can be set in the table for scrolls that cannot be used by the scriber. Instead of "=yes", use "=unusable". --The Krit 19:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC)